Golden Freddy's Friends
by Shark Lord
Summary: I figured Golden Freddy should have his own coated versions of the rest of the original Fazbear crew. Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's as well as the animatronics. AU where the Bite of '87 never happened. Warning has some mild language. ON HIATUS
1. Golden Freddy's question

Golden Freddy has been wondering for a while why he was the only special coated animatronic at Freddy's. " How come there are no coated versions of my regular self's friends? I enjoy having them around, but it's lonely being the only coated animatronic," Golden Freddy asked himself as he watched Freddy and the others play another round of ' Catch the Guard'. Golden Freddy has convinced Mike that Freddy and his friends do stuff people into suits, but they make sure that there is no metal endoskeleton inside first. Freddy had told Mike that the phone guy **was** just a sore player when he got stuffed. Freddy accedently stuffed him in a pink Freddy suit, the five couldn't find a regular Freddy suit and from that day on the phone guy wanted to ruin their fun.

" Hey Goldy are you ok?" Freddy asked his golden self. " I was wondering how **come** I'm the only special coated version of your team," Golden Freddy answered as he faced his friend. Foxy has just came out from his newly built pirates cove when he spotted Freddy and his golden self talking. The new Pirates Cove looked more like how Foxy's spot should be it had a ocean view background, the stage is built like a pirate ship complete with treasure props, but still had the purple curtain with stars. Foxy himself also been fixed; his body's been repaired, he got patched up, his teeth has became kid friendly as well as his hook. The team really has Mike to thank for bringing Foxy back. Turns out Mike is a great mechanic and artist. He convinced the management to let him repair Foxy because all the kids were told about Foxy and were sad when he wasn't feeling well. " Ahoy there mateys, what seems to be the problem?" Foxy asked the two as he approached them. Golden Freddy told Foxy about his problem.

Mike has been caught by Bonnie and was being carried off to be stuffed into his suit. Bonnie took a glimpse at the three animatronics before he looked back to Mike. " What do you think they're talking about Bonnie?" Mike asked Bonnie as the two entered the back room to finish up the game. " To be honest Mike I have no culue," Bonnie told Mike as he finished stuffing him inside the suit. Golden Freddy teleported to the dining hall to ask Mike a question when he and Bonnie were finished in the back room. " Hey Mike got a question to ask you. Could you ask the manager why I'm the only coated animatronic?" Golden Freddy asked his friend. " Yes I could, are you asking because your lonely?" Mike replied as he made his way to his office. Golden Freddy had explained that he is indeed lonely and that he appreciated Mike's answer. " Tomarrow before I leave to go back to my apartment I'll ask the boss why only you are the coated animatronic." Golden Freddy gave him a nod and went back to his hiding spot to wait for tomarrow.

**Authors Notes: Golden Freddy shouldn't be the only special coated version of Freddy's team, so I figured that he should have some coated friends as well. Golden Bonnie/Hybrid will NOT be in this story. See you next time ciao.**


	2. Making a new friend

Mike arrived at his boss's office at 7:00a.m. to ask him why only Golden Freddy exists. " Well Mike the reason why is that Goldy has a unique design, and it would be difficult to make versions of Bonnie and the others. That doesn't mean that your can't try and make one though, so if you want to help Goldy out then be my guest," his boss told him. Mike thanked his boss and went out to find Golden Freddy. " Hey Mike did you talk to the boss? What's the verdict man?" his golden friend asked. Mike told him that since he's a special model that it will be hard to make another version of the team. " Don't worry Goldy, if I can repair Foxy then I can build a new animatronic," Mike assured his animatronic friend. Mike got a copy of Golden Freddy's blueprints from the back and went back to his apartment to build a friend for Goldy.

Mike had decided to make a coated version of Bonnie first. " Ok hopefully this should be easy," Mike thought as to himself. Mike had finished the blueprints for a female version of Bonnie. Mike spent the afternoon building the new endoskeleton for the new Bonnie. " Alright the skeleton's done now to make the suit for her." Mike decided to take a break to rest before he has to get ready for work. At 10:30 p.m. Mike got dressed and went to work early to talk to his boss about a custom Bonnie suit. Surprisingly his boss told him that a suit will be delivered to his home in the morning. Mike told Freddy and the others about his plans for the female Bonnie. " Oh goody, now I'm getting a sister. My brother's going to go bananas if he hears this," Bonnie complained as he processed the news. " Aargh, ye purple rabbit, just cause ye'll have a sister doesn't make it bad matey. 'Ave ye forgotten me sister, Mangle?" Foxy asked Bonnie as he got out of Pirates Cove. Freddy approached Mike and told him that it's almost midnight and to be ready.

Mike noticed Golden Freddy was in the office waiting for him. " Well Mike how's the coated animatronic coming?" Golden Freddy asked him as he got Mike's seat out for him. " She's almost finished Golden Freddy," Mike answered him politely. The coated animatronic nodded in approval before disappearing to his spot outside the office. Mike got the tablet out and noticed Foxy was missing from his cove. Mike thought Foxy was coming through the west hall so he closed the west door, but he surprised him by coming through the east door tonight. " Surprise matey, time to walk the plank," Foxy said as he entered the room. Mike was escorted to the back room where Freddy had a Chica suit for him. " What the? What happened to the Freddy suit?" Freddy chuckled a little before explaining that Bonnie suggested this tonight. After getting Mike inside the Chica suit everyone got to the dining hall to talk about how the day went. The clock struck 6:00 and the ring could be heard signaling the end of Mike's shift.

Mike got the Bonnie suit out as he got inside the apartment and got some bronze colored fur that came with it. Mike had finished putting on the finishing touches on the new coated animatronic, and decided to name her Bronze Bonnie. Mike activated the animatronic and her eyes opened to reveal light green eyes. Bronze Bonnie looked a bit like Toy Bonnie except she had a yellow bow on her head. Her body was bronze colored with a tan stomach. She wore an orange shirt with a Bonnie logo on it, and had tan pants on. She had a hot pink guitar in her right hand like her brothers had. She looked around the apartment confusingly until she spotted Mike. " Hi there buddy I'm wondering if you know where we are," Bronze Bonnie asked Mike. " I'm Mike and I built you for a close friend at Freddy's Pizzeria," Mike began which made Bronze Bonnie even more confused. Mike told her the rest and that he'll bring her in tonight before his shift to show his boss.

**Authors Notes: I have decided to add the Toys, Mangle, Marionette, and Balloon Boy in the story. I chose to make Bronze Bonnie a female so that there could be a female version of Bonnie. I own Bronze Bonnie, Silver Foxy and Platinum Chica. Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's. See you next time.**


	3. The new member

Mike brought Bronze Bonnie with him to Freddy's and had a tough time trying to hide her as the two were on the road there. Bronzie kept peeking out to see where she was at. Mike had a dark blue sedan, and wore his red dress shirt a pair of pants and white tennis shoes. "Are we there yet?" "No", "Is that it?" "No" was what Bronzie and Mike kept saying back and forth on the road. After a few minutes Bronze Bonnie finally huffed in defeat and sat quietly the rest of the way. Mike had to get onto her three times about sticking her head out of the car for safety issues. The two had finally arrived at the pizzeria at 12:00 p.m. and Mike took her to see his boss, Scott Cawthon, to get her into the team. "Wow Mike, I gotta hand it to you she's excellent. We'll take it easy with her during her stay, and I know Goldy will like the new company I hope." Scott told the two while Bronzie looked at him trying to memorize him into her memory bank. Scott was well built, he had a white dress shirt with brown pants. He was 5'6 and had brown eyes with a brown medium haircut. He looked like he was in his twenties.

Mike brought Bronzie out to the party hall where Freddy and the others were waiting for him. "You must be the new gal Mike made for Goldy. Awesome job dude she's great in my book," Bonnie congratulated Mike and giving him a high five. Scott came out to the team with some news. "Guys you know the other pizzeria across the other side of town? Well guess what we are combining the two pizzeria's together," Scott told the seven crew members. All of their eyes, but Bronzie, grew wide in amazement when Scott said this. "Yar, we be reuniting with our siblings? It be too long since I seen me sister," Foxy said happily. "I wonder how Mangle and the others are doing right now." Chica thought to herself. Bronze Bonnie was even more confused and the poor animatronic nearly broke to tears. "Hey hey, it's fine I know this is too much to take in, but we'll take it easy with you ok?" Golden Freddy said as he comforted his new friend. This got Bronzie to dry her tears a bit and gave him a smile that told him she'll be it was still light out, the pizzeria closed at 5:30 p.m, Mike showed Bronzie around the pizzeria so she won't get lost.

Meanwhile at the other pizzeria Freddo, Freddy's brother, had just gotten the other animatronics together in Jeremy's office. "Alright we are going to be moving soon and all of the animatronics shall be together again," Freddo said as he took off his hat to straighten it out. Mangle popped in the office with her parrot puppet in her left hand. Mangle looked like an albino wolf with yellow eyes then a fox, but she definitely is not a wolf. She wore a black casual dress, her parrot was given to her when Foxy was taken to the other pizzeria. "When are we moving anyways?" Mangle asked the night guard. Jeremy told her that the two pizzerias are going to be combined in a newly built building in the middle of town, but he didn't know when it will be and that Mike has got a surprise in store. Everyone had a puzzled look on their faces, but didn't ask what it is.

Back at the other pizzeria Mike got situated in his office waiting for the clock to strike midnight and to begin another round of stuff the guard. The guys have agreed to let Bronzie join in on the fun, and to see how she could mess with Mike. For the first hour Mike had done well and was wondering what his new friend can do. All of a sudden the cameras began flickering, showing Bronzie in some frames, for a few minutes before they cleared up. Mike noticed something was wrong with the cameras when the static frames ended. He had the tablet on west hall, but now it was on the east hall. "She switched the frames? That can't be good for me now." Mike nervously muttered as he checked the switched frames. A giggle that sounded familiar caught his attention and Mike made the error of lowering the tablet. Bronzie and her Bonnie were waiting for him and pounced Mike, accidently hitting Mikes head on the wall. "OH NO MIKE!" Bonnie shrieked as he rushed towards him. Bronze Bonnie was overwhelmed with guilt and then teleported away because she thought she wouldn't be forgiven. Freddy found Bronzie crying in the closet and approached her calmly. "Hey now it's fine Bronzie, Mike's going to be fine," Freddy soothingly told his weeping bronze friend. Bronzie dried up and followed him to Mike with an ice pack Chica made to soothe his head. "I sorry Mike...I-I didn't mean to hurt your head," Bronzie said as she gave Mike a hug. Freddy already had a suit for Mike, but instead of stuffing Mike in it he laid it on him like a blanket. Golden Freddy approached Bronzie and told her that this thing happens but they didn't know how powerful two animatronics colliding with a human can be. For the rest of the night the team took it easy with Mike, Chica made him a pepperoni pizza she made with the ingredients she had in a separate fridge. Foxy came in with a worried look on his face, and sat down next to him.

**Authors Notes: I gave Bronze Bonnie the nickname Bronzie because a bunch of fanfics have Golden Freddy nicknamed Goldy so the new coated animatronic should have one to. Mangle does not look taken apart because the management had given her the respect she deserved so she has no reason to be angry, I'll explain why she has been named Mangle later in the story. I decided to give each new coated animatronics their own abilities. Bronzie can switch camera feeds so that can be a problem. See you next time.**


	4. Foxy's brother, and Chica's sister

**Hey folks, Shark Lord here to apologize for the long wait. I have decided to have Foxy's and Chica's siblings introduced in here. This chapter will tell you what the two coated animatronics abilities are.**

For the next few weeks Mike had to build two more coated animatronics for Goldy. The first one will be for Chica and the second will be for Foxy. It turns out that the move will be in two months, and he didn't have the custom coated fur and feathers needed for the suits. After much searching Mike finally found the silver colored fur for the coated Foxy and the platinum colored feathers for Chica's new sister. Bronze Bonnie had checked on Mike every now and again with her teleportation power to see how he's doing. "Hey Mike, how's your head feeling?" Bronzie asked still feeling guilty about the other night. Mike told her it was feeling great and the other two animatronics were almost ready. Bronzie was introduced to a silver coated Foxy and a platinum colored Chica. Silver Foxy had a silver colored fur coat, and was the same size as his older brother. He had a bronze child safe hook on his left hand, had the same colored pants as Foxy, but he was given a blue pirate headband on his head. Platinum Chica was about the same height as Chica, but was coated a platinum coat to make her look more like a chicken. She wore a white T-shirt with the word's 'Let's Dance' on it, Mike gave her a pink jacket and pink shorts. Her hair feathers were tied up with a hair band. Silver Foxy had orange eyes and Platinum Chica had cyan like eyes.

Once Mike had activated the two new animatronics he got trapped in a bear hug from Platinum Chica, and Silver Foxy just chuckled at the sight. "Well tis be a sight for sore eyes. Who might you be lad, and where are we at?" Silver Foxy said as Platinum Chica finally released him from her hug. Mike explained everything to the two as well as the new pizzeria opening up. "Are you going to take us to this pizzeria to meet with our siblings?" Platinum Chica asked. Mike took the two and Bronzie to the pizzeria and discovered Jeremy and the animatronics from the second pizzeria were waiting inside. Jeremy was 5'0 and was well built. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Mike was 4'5 and was built like his older cousin. Mike had black hair and brown eyes. "Hey Mike! How's my favorite cousin?" Jeremy said as he approached his younger cousin. Golden Freddy had discovered the two new animatronics and Bronzie behind Mike. "I can't believe this Mike these guys are amazing," Goldy congratulated his human friend. Silver Foxy was approached by his brother and sister, and felt nervous seeing that he has never met the two before. Chica and Chicy had already gotten close to Platinum Chica, and they were trying their best to not seem over excited. Brandon, Bonnie's brother, had examined his new sister and had complimented her about her face. All the animatronics liked their new siblings and congratulated Mike on a job well done. Mangle had given Silver Foxy the nickname Silvex, and Chica decided to nickname her platinum sister Chicum.

Scott Cawthon, Mike's boss, had approached the gang and was blown away by how much effort Mike put into the coated animatronics. Mike's boss told the cousins that he wanted to see how well the animatronics will do and asked both of them to come to the first pizzeria to see what the two can do. Mike had spotted Silvex and Foxy grinning mischievously, and Jeremy seen Chicum and her sister by the kitchen. When the two Foxy's were missing Mike slammed the door Foxy would use but Silvex somehow opened the door as he popped in through the other hall. "Oh boy..." Mike muttered as the pirates grabbed him and carried him to the back room. Chicum had pulled a rare trick and shut down the feeds from the hallway Chica would use, but somehow got the kitchen feed up. Since Jeremy couldn't see where Chica or her sister he panicked. Chica jump scared the poor guy and was carried to the back room where Mike was placed inside a Foxy suit. "Ok Silvex can open the door that Foxy use, and Chicum can mess up the feed from Chica's main hall path. That could be dangerous if all four coated animatronics decides to play," Mike muttered as he wrote down the abilities the coated animatronics had.

**Authors Notes: there you go all the coated animatronics. I chose to make Jeremy and Mike cousins in the story. I apologize for the short chapter I'll try to make future chapters longer.**


	5. Why the split

**Hey guys this chapter is going to tell you what happened in the past and why the animatronics were separated. Warning part of this chapter might not be suitable for young children. I only own my three coated animatronics; Bronze Bonnie, Silver Foxy, and Platinum Chica. Everything thing else goes to their owners. Please enjoy this chapter.**

The day has arrived for the two pizzerias to be closed for moving, and all fourteen animatronics were split to two groups for the cousins to take care of for a while. Mike had agreed to take Foxy, Goldy, Chicy, Brandon, Marionette, Freddy, and Silvex with him to his large apartment. While Jeremy had taken Bonnie, Chica, Mangle, Freddo, Balloon Boy, Chicum, and Bronzie to his house. Mike's apartment was big enough for all eight of them. In the living room area was two couches, a big TV with a DVD player next to it. The walls had some posters Mike got from his job as well as a custom made poster of Foxy. "Ok guys settle in while I make plans on whose sleeping in which room," Mike said as he entered his room. Over at Jeremy's house the animatronics he brought have been gathered into his living room. "Hey Mr. Fitzgerald, I was wondering what made the owner of the pizzeria decide to split up the group?" Chicum asked the security guard as she made herself at home on his chair. Over at Mike's apartment Silvex asked Mike the same thing, but Foxy and Mangle, unknowingly, had decided to explain what happened in the past and how the group were split.

_It was the year of 1987 and the Fazbear family were interacting with the people in the pizzeria. Mangle and her brother Foxy were entertaining a group of children with their routine. "Yarhahar mateys, we be sailing to Pirate Island and uncover the prized pizzas," Foxy chuckled with some of the children. Mangle would be dressed as a pirate like her brother, but had on a jacket because it was still a family place. Over at one of the party rooms Chica and Chicy would always be helping the human workers make plate versions of the animatronics with the children. At the prize corner Balloon Boy and the Marionette were playing a game with the kids in that area. The Marionette would show the children a picture of a certain colored balloon that Balloon Boy had hidden and the children would need to search the area in the corner for the balloon. The prize for finding the balloon would be either a free pizza to the child who found it, or a plushy of the child's favorite character in the pizzeria. Bonnie and Brandon would rock out with the kids in another room. The three Freddys' had an amusing sing along on stage with the children. _

_That day would soon be ruined as two men came inside the pizzeria wielding firearms. One man was dressed in purple while his partner was wearing pink. The purple guy was Vincent 'the Fabulous' Asshole and the pink guy was Roy 'Bulldog' Napier. "Alright folks this is just an old fashioned 'Pizzeria Robbery'. Just give us your money and no one will be hurt," Vincent said as he had a gun pointed at a child. Roy had mugged a kid for his five dollars and chuckled remorseless as the kid whined at the pink man. Vincent slapped Roy a high five for mugging the child, but didn't realize that Foxy and Mangle were closing in on the two dirtbags. "Yar ye fiendish bilge rat, no body harms a member of our team and gets away with it," an angry looking Foxy said as he pounced Vincent. Roy had messed up Foxy's body frame and almost killed the pirate, but Mangle had subdued him with a frying pan Chica gave her. Vincent and Roy were arrested, but due to the damage done by the later Foxy was put in a coma like state. Vincent and Roy had to spend the rest of their lives behind bars with the infamous Charles Lee Ray as their cell mate._

"After those two dirtbags were sent to prison, the owner of the pizzeria couldn't afford to pay for the damages done to his establishment," Mangle and her brother Foxy explained to the new animatronics. "Well soon we'll be back together at the new pizzeria. After who knows how many years," Balloon Boy started before Bonnie calmed him down. "Alright guys time for some shut eye," Freddo said as Jeremy began explaining who sleeps with who. Jeremy and Mangle are going to be sleeping in the master bedroom, Chica and Chicum are taking the first guest room, Bonnie and Bronzie are taking the other one, and Freddo and Balloon Boy has the couch. Over at Mike's apartment Mike had the arrangements laid out: Marionette will bunk with Mike, Freddy and Goldy will sleep on the couch, Brandon and Chicy are sleeping in Mike's spare bedroom, and Foxy and Silvex shall have to sleep on the ground. The groups at both of the night guards homes have settled into bed and had to wait until morning before they can be briefed on what happens next.

**Sorry about the late update, had things I have to do. I decided to add in the second guy in because even that other guy in the death mini games deserves to be noticed. Can you guess where I got Vincent's last name, and the pink guys names from? See you next time oh and please check my Married With Children/ Five Nights at Freddy's crossover, 'Al's job at Freddy's'.**


	6. Morning with the Animatronics

**Hello Shark Lord here, and I hope you like this chapter. All rights goes towards their owners. Oh and I'm touched that I'm getting a good number of followers for this story, and I checked the view graph for this particular fic and I was shocked to see this story has over 400 views. I know it would be impossible and deadly to send real sharks to you, so enjoy these fake sharks, hands out phantom sharks. On with the story, and this time I'll try and make this longer.**

It was 5:30 a.m. and Jeremy had awoken to find Mangle was holding him close to her like a teddy bear. Mangle was wearing a pale gray night shirt with black pajama pants that Jeremy let her wear for the night, and Jeremy himself was wearing a light blue night shirt with gray pajama pants. Every time he tried moving out of her strong grasp, Mangle growled a bit before tightening her hold on Jeremy. "Uhh Mangle, could you loosen your grip on me? I uh can't breathe," Jeremy asked the sleeping animatronic as he tried to breath. "Nmm... My teddy bear. Mmph.. No one.. _snore_.. steals my bear," Mangle responded in her sleep and wrapped her other arm close to Jeremy's chest. Jeremy groaned in defeat knowing the only way Mangle will let him out of her hold is whenever Mangle decides to wake up. Chica knocked on Jeremy's door and once she got his ok went inside his room. As soon as Chica seen Mangle cuddling up with Jeremy like a child with it's teddy bear she couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Aw, Jeremy you and Mangle look so cute like that," Chica told the captive night guard teasingly. "Hmm? Jeremy... and who now? What is that talking chocolate turtle... talking about Jeremy? Wait did I just say Jeremy?" Mangle said before she opened her eyes discovering that her 'teddy bear' was in fact Jeremy the entire time. Mangle blushed embarrassingly at the way she was holding Jeremy before releasing him from her clutches. "Oh my gosh, I thought you were a teddy bear Jeremy! I'm sorry if I growled at you when you tried getting out of my grasp. I thought someone was taking my bear away and I held it closer and sent a warning. Oh man I just can't believe this," Mangle nervously told Jeremy as she panicked. Jeremy had finally calmed the fox down and told her it was fine. What Jeremy done next was something Mangle would never expected from a guy that was kept captive by a possessive vixen. Jeremy gave Mangle a kiss on her cheek and got a surprised gasp from Chica and Mangle. Before Chica or Mangle could react a crashing sound alerted the trio and went to find out who or what caused it. "What in the world?" Jeremy asked when reached his living room. All but one of the animatronics had discovered what the sound was. Freddo had took one of Jeremy's sodas and went crazy. The hyper bear had smashed through one of Jeremy's windows and slammed into a tree with a bee hive in it. "AHHH! HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE!" Freddo cried out as he was attacked by an agitated swarm of bees, but unfortunately for everyone those weren't bees the were wasps. "Bonnie, there's a fire extinguisher next to the fire place bring it here and get ready to spray those wasps! Chica, there is a toolkit in the kitchen get it and hurry back! Bronzie and Chicum, when Bonnie sprays the wasps with the extinguisher bring Freddo in as quick as you can!" Jeremy shouted to the animatronics when he realized that these wasps won't quit attacking the poor toy animatronic. Bonnie returned and sprayed the furious wasp swarm, and the two special coated animatronics grabbed Freddo and returned inside where Chica began nursing his wounds. "Freddo what were you doing messing with the wasps?" Jeremy calmly asked the toy bear animatronic. "I took a soda from your fridge and drank it. After I was finished I kinda went crazy for a bit, and stealing Balloon Boys balloons heh sorry by the way buddy," Freddo explained. Balloon Boy told his friend that it was fine. "Anyway I had smashed through your window and rammed into a tree when that wasps nest hit me on the head," Freddo concluded. Jeremy had forgotten about Freddo's weakness to soda and how crazy it made him, so if anyone should be apologizing it should be Jeremy not Freddo. "I wonder how Mike's doing at his end," Jeremy thought to himself. Jeremy patted Freddo's shoulder and told him it was technically Jeremy himself that messed up.

Mike had awoken at 6:00 a.m. and the first thing he had seen was Marionette wearing shades and listening to a song on Mike's iPod. "_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down,_" Marionette sang with singer of the song. Mike screamed as he knew where that song came from, and threw his pillow at Marionette. Marionette took off the shades and gave Mike an angry look on his face. "Sorry dude but waking up to hear that song is one thing I can't stand," Mike told the still angry puppet. "OK WHO WAS SINGING THAT SONG!?" Freddy angrily asked as he accidentally tore off Mike's bedroom door. Mike and Marionette stared at Freddy and the separated door for an eerily long time before Silvex cleared his throat behind Freddy. "Arrgh Freddy what be yer problem?" Silvex asked the cooled off bear. "Someone in this room was playing 'Never gonna give you up' by Rick Astley, and I want to know who it was." Freddy growled at Mike and Marionette. Mike and Marionette both told Freddy that they were having a duet, but Freddy remembered Mike would never sing that song so only Marionette could be the culprit. "Marionette for your crime you will scrub the bathroom here," Freddy scolded the puppet. "NO!" Marionette screamed and accidentally waking up Chicy. _**"WHOSE DOING ALL THAT SCREAMING!? I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP, BUT NO ALL I HEAR IS SOME GUY SCREAMING!" **_Chicy furiously asked as she took off her beak and had flaming eyes showing her rarely seen angered side. Everyone pointed to Marionette who just gulped in fear of the chicken, and Chicy tackled him accidentally hitting Mike as well. Mike and Silvex just stared at each other for a few seconds before leaving with Freddy to check on Goldy and the others, leaving Marionette with an agitated chicken with a rolling pin. Mike found Goldy playing on his Playstation with the Sly Cooper Collection inside it. "Hello Mike how are you buddy?" Goldy asked him after he paused the game. "Well a little angry at Freddy for pulling off my door, but other then that I'm fine. Was that Sly Cooper you were playing Goldy?" Mike returned to his golden friend. Goldy nodded then told him it's the first one. "I just started a new file, I didn't erase any of your saved files." Goldy assured his human friend as he started the game. "Avast Mike how be yer slumber with that puppet? Freddy had burst into yer room growling something about a horrible song. What be the problem Freddy?" Foxy asked Mike and Freddy as he emerged from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his good hand. "Marionette woke me up with that Rick Astley song, but I threw a pillow at him. Freddy literally tore my door down and tried to force Marionette to scrub the bathroom here. However Chicy burst in and is currently beating him up," Mike explained to Foxy.

**Authors Notes: here it is at long last. Sorry about it being short but I'll make future chapters longer. Read and review please**


	7. Getting a Pet and a Surprise

**Hi this is Shark Lord again and I appreciate you all for following my story. This chapter will have a different version of Springtrap. Yes he's going to be in this fanfic after all, but he won't be the zombie suited creep(sorry Springtrap don't come after me.) All rights goes to their owners. Warning severe ear rape ahead!**

Mike had finished his morning breakfast consisting of coffee and toast. Marionette was covered in bruises and greeted Mike with a sour look on his face letting him know he's still agitated at him for earlier. "Well looks like your still angry at me," Mike told Marionette as he finished brewing another batch of coffee for his guests. "You know Mike if you want to get off my angry list then I strongly suggest you don't put anything in my cup, and why is there a bunch of toast on that plate?" Marionette grumbled as he pointed to a plate with five pieces of toast. Before Mike could explain Chicy had ran in to the kitchen and inhaled the toast like a vacuum cleaner. "Mmm, toast." Chicy sighed as she ate the remaining toast crumbs. "Ever since we have been given a working stomach system Chicy had became crazy for toast," Brandon explained to Mike and Marionette and successfully scaring the two. "Jeez Brandon try leaving a warning for us next time, and that would explain why Jeremy texted me about Freddo on a soda rush and the whole thing about wasps attacking him." Mike scolded Brandon for the first part. Brandon just rolled his eyes at Mike, but didn't get a chance to speak because Silvex suddenly tackled him to the ground. "Don't ye roll yer eyes at me friend!" Silvex growled as he got close to Brandon's face. "Silvex it's OK he's just going through his moods." Chicy said as she pulled Silvex off Brandon before slapping the later for his rude gesture. "Oh come on Sly! How can you miss a treasure chest from a stinkin crab?" Goldy complained as he failed a stage on Sly Cooper. "What are these crabs going to do with a treasure chest anyway?" Foxy asked Goldy and got a shrug for an answer. "I wonder what Jeremy's doing." Mike asked Freddy which the later shrugged at the former. "Who knows maybe listening to a nice good song," Freddy guessed unaware of what's really going on at the other home.

Over at Jeremy's home Freddo was listening to something on Jeremy's iPhone that was even worse then what Mike woke up to earlier. _"And for the first time I was like baby baby baby ohh. Baby baby baby ohh." _Freddo sang off key with the singer. Jeremy and Bonnie were banging their heads trying to get rid of that song from their minds. "I thought he didn't know who Bieber was," Jeremy groaned as he tried massaging his head. "Well you might want to thank Marionette for showing him that guy," Bonnie groaned. Just when the two guys thought no one could save them Mangle had came to their rescue and tackled the toy bear. "NO JUSTIN BIEBER SONGS EVER FREDDO! YOU KNOW THAT!" Mangle scolded the bear after she ripped out the earphones and turning off the cursed song. "But I wanted to listen to that beautiful man's voice!" Freddo complained and received glares from the three in response. Bronzie and Chicum came into the living room when they heard Mangle's loud voice and wanted to know what's going on. "Freddy's crazy little brother was singing that horrible Justin Bieber song, and Mangle had stopped him before our ear drums were completely gone." Bonnie growled as he pointed to Freddo. "What's so bad about this guy? We're still not use to everything yet," Chicum pointed out to the group. "I see we have no choice but to show them the horror," Jeremy sighed as he played a little of that blasted song. "OH GOOD GOD! WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME IS THIS MONSTROSITY!?" Bronzie and Chicum yelled out in union after hearing that song. A scream from the kitchen had gotten everyone's attention and they rushed in to investigate. In the kitchen was Chica covered in pizza toppings and sauce. "Chica what happened in here? Why'd you scream and where's Balloon Boy?" Bonnie asked his messy friend. "I was making pizzas with Balloon Boy and I was busy with the heating the pizza that I didn't realize Balloon Boy had gotten out through the door. As for why I'm covered in sauce I jumped when I heard Chicum and Bronzie yelling something about a monster," Chica explained. "Guys we need to get Mike's help in finding BB!" Jeremy exclaimed to the six remaining animatronics.

Mike and the seven animatronics he was looking after had gotten to Jeremy's house to see help out with finding Balloon Boy. "Where could Balloon Boy have gotten to?" Freddy asked as he helped search outside for the child. A loud barking noise had alerted the bear to a black colored orb creature with teeth eyes and a chain where a dog's leash would be. The orb creature seemed to be behaving like a dog, but what caught Freddy's attention was who was on top of the thing. "BALLOON BOY COULD YOU COME HERE PLEASE?" Freddy shouted because Balloon Boy was at a height were he couldn't hear him. The creature stared at Freddy before charging towards him and knocking down Marionette and Freddo in the process. Jeremy and Mike had stared wide eyed at the dog creature before the later spoke. "What's a Chain Chomp doing here?" Mike said as the Chain Chomp began coughing out a golden Bonnie suit that was covered in scars and slime. Mike offered to take the suit and Jeremy decided to keep the Chomp.

**Authors Notes: sorry for the long delay and the short chapter. Too many things going on, but never fear the Shark Lord will make more stories and chapters.**


	8. Waking an old friend

**Greetings folks! Do you want to see our favorite night guards facing a certain dog like creature and Springtrap? It's time for some backstory time... Hey what are you doing? **

**Springtrap: Do you know how disgusting it was to live in that orb creature Eric? **

**Me: SPRINGTRAP YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO SAY MY REAL NAME! SILVEX GET HIM! **

**Silvex: Alright ):3 *pulls out a rocket launcher at Springtrap* RUN FOOL!**

After washing and drying the newly acquired animatronic, Mike and Jeremy had started researching the rabbit's name. "I know this fellow. He's my old partner Springtrap. Last I seen him a robber had stolen him and was never found until today," Goldy said as he remembered the rabbit from when he was the main attraction at Freddy's Pizzaria.

Freddy had accidentally activated Springtrap as he observed the rabbit and got a surprise. "WrRr WeLcOmE To FrEdDy's PiZzArIa." Springtrap glitches as he 'welcomed' the new people. Bronzie yelped when Springtrap was activated and the later stared at the former puzzlingly.

"WhErE aM I?" Springtrap managed to get out. "Uh you were inside a Chain Chomp's stomach. We're the ones who fixed you up. I'm Freddy Fazbear and these are my friends; Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, my brother Freddo, Brandon, Chicy, Mangle, Marionette, Balloon Boy, Mike, Jeremy, you probably remember Goldy, Bronzie, Silvex, and Chicum." Freddy introduced himself and his team to Springtrap before he passed out.

Freddo caught his brother and laid him down on Jeremy's sofa. The Chain Chomp that had Springtrap inside it's stomach was busy chasing Brandon around. "Get this thing away from me!" Brandon cried as the chomp bit his butt.

"I think we can repair you if you want Springtrap. By the way any reason why there was a fungus covered sandwich inside you?" Mike said then asked the golden rabbit.

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the wait and extremely short chapter. I want all my followers to know that I didn't forget my older stories, but I have been busy on my newer stories. I'm not abandoning my stories anytime soon. Shark Lord out... Choppy get away from Brandon, he'll give you indigestion.**


End file.
